Computing device users may use local and online accounts to access various computing resources. Users may seek access to their accounts from different devices and may also share devices to access respective accounts. Authentication of users to prove the users “are who they say they are”, differentiate between users, and provide selective access to computing resources is a persistent challenge faced by service providers. Traditionally, authentication techniques rely upon shared secrets such as passwords or digital keys. However, shared secrets can be stolen or compromised. Further, management of shared-secrets can be complex and frustrating, and it is not uncommon for users to forget their passwords. Thus, although shared secret based authentication techniques may be effective, there are some drawbacks associated with the techniques.